


As Sure as the Turning of Worlds

by magic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Verse, Kurodai Week, M/M, Space Cowboys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic/pseuds/magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kuroo has a run in with a near death experience, they have a run in with the law. Then a run in with each other. Flyfly-esque AU. We’re talking space cowboys, baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Sure as the Turning of Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> written for **kurodai week day 3:** ~~graduation +~~ **travel**. as always, both rae and dejah helped me out with bouncing ideas off of them. thank you to jess for being a ☆. rated r, not extremely graphic but there is injury/sex. 
> 
> comments and kudos always appreciated ♥

"I’m just saying, you have amazing thighs, captain," Kuroo offers with a tilt of his head and curve of his lips.

Daichi sighs before his forehead creases even more than it has been, a mix between a smile and a grimace on his face as he moves the the small laser in his hands back and forth. “Really,” he says just as easily, “I don’t think they can compare to that hair of yours, captain.”

"Oh?" Kuroo says as a drop of sweat goes down the side of his face and he holds his wrists back a bit further. "Is it hot in here or is it just you?"

"Mhm," Daichi says, finally tiring of the back and forth and letting out a triumphant sound as he finally breaks the shackles on Kuroo’s wrists.

Really, burning people at the stake. What year was this, 2502?

In just an instant Kuroo grabs for a multipurpose gadget he has hidden in the heel of his boot just for occasions such as these. Somewhere in between the yelling from the crowd and the guards rushing at the two of them he’s able to break Daichi’s shackles as well, the two of them only stopping to look at each other’s eyes briefly before moving almost in sync to take down the guards.

If they could even be called guards, really. It’s all over too quickly with a jab to the throat and kick to the groin, neither of them going for a kill strike even though they disarm the four men that had them surrounded a moment before. The mob in front of them is restless, yelling for the ‘demons’ to be burned as their makeshift leader panics and sends more of his men, but Kuroo loves to disappoint.

He isn’t going to die today, and if all goes well when he does die it’ll be in the ship that he’d give his life for, to take to the sky.

"Daichi," Kuroo yells just as he sees someone come at the other captain with a knife.

Trusting him immediately, Daichi ducks as Kuroo shoots off a round into the man’s leg, before grabbing onto Daichi’s wrist and yanking him three strides back.

It’s then that they both see the platform being lowered down, the familiar ship above it sending dust clouds and adding even more mayhem to the town square.

It’s their ship, The Kasha. And if it doesn’t make Kuroo fucking laugh even as he feels the familiar sting of a projectile in his shoulder.

Daichi’s yelling and has one arm wrapped around Kuroo as he leads them both to jump onto the platform before it’s raised back into the ship, leaving the town square in the backwater planet with only curses from the two of them.

His hands are covered in blood and his face dirty from dust and sweat but he looks at Kuroo’s face as he presses his palm to Kuroo’s shoulder.

"Did you really have to start talking about my legs?" he asks, all the bravado seemingly drained out of him. Daichi looks pale, as if he’s the one that’s been shot and keeps on looking up as if he’s trying to time just how long it’ll take Kuroo to get from the air lock to the makeshift medical bay they have.

Kuroo just smiles, and lets his eyes close as he wipes some dust off of Daichi’s face.

"Your  _thighs_ , Daichi. Not your legs.”

—

It isn’t the first time Kuroo’s gotten injured or shot.

Hell, if you  _haven’t_  been shot at least once he doesn’t think you can consider yourself a proper captain, no matter the objective of your ship.

But it’s the first time he’s actually lost enough blood to pass out once Daichi and his crew came upon board. When he wakes up the almost empty medical bay and sees the other man slumped over with circles underneath his eyes he doesn’t make fun of him. Honestly, he doesn’t do anything other than grab at the hand that had been pressed against Kuroo’s arm.

"Hey," he says, nudging at Daichi and smiling once he wakes up. "How you doing?"

It takes a few minutes for Daichi to owlishly blink, before squeezing Kuroo’s hand back, a slight frown on his face. It’s then that Kuroo notices the bandage around Daichi’s elbow, along with the pack of blood that’s bone dry and hanging from the iv stand. 

Figures they’d be the same blood type. For years now Kuroo’s gone on and on about how he should just hire someone to be on the crew as an extra sack in case of emergencies since no one else matched him. It’s a bittersweet thought now that he thinks about the fact that it’s Daichi’s blood running through his veins.

"I’m supposed to ask you that," he says tiredly. "You’ve been out for more than a day."

"You know me," Kuroo says, grinning even if he still feels exhausted. "Need the beauty rest."

Daichi’s quiet before he says, “You really fucking worried me, you know.”

"Sorry," is out of Kuroo’s mouth before he can help it, squeezing at Daichi’s hand.

He can’t promise it won’t happen again. After all that isn’t even the first time the two of them have been in a pinch together, and they’ve only been flying together for three months, next week. You can’t really promise to not get hurt when you’re only barely legal, most of the jobs requiring you to dirty your hands while you’re on the run from the alliance. They both know that, they’ve been at this long enough.

But Kuroo adds, “I’ll be more careful next time.”

"I’ll shoot you myself if you aren’t," Daichi says, finally smiling back and letting go of Kuroo’s hand but not before he gives it another squeeze.

"Kenma’s at the helm," he starts, running his fingers through his hair as he walks around the room. Daichi continues with, "Told him that we were fine as long as we got the Hell away from Triumph. About an hour ago I got a call from a supplier in Beaumonde, they have some scratch they need to get rid of and quick. We’re headed in that general direction, but it won’t kill us if we don’t."

"It’s not like you to be unsure," Kuroo says, trying to sit up and then letting out a small yelp. Apparently it wasn’t just his arm, and he gets a death glare from Daichi that makes him want to whimper.

"I wouldn’t be if you hadn’t gotten hurt," he says, his tone admonishing. There’s a gentler look in his eye before he sighs, and asks, "Any objections?"

"None whatsoever. Guess this means you’re the captain for the next few hours," Kuroo drawls, his eyes searching over the small room for that stash of painkillers he’d told Yaku to shove away in case of emergencies.

Daichi pinches Kuroo’s leg and gets another sound out of him as his prize, and he smiles when he says, “I’m always captain.”

Kuroo looks at him, eyebrows raised and even through the pain he feels the corners of his mouth go up. “And so am I, Daichi. And so am I.”

—

It’d been a mutual agreement.

They’d known of each other beforehand, and while ships weren’t necessarily a  _thing_  that was handed down from captain to captain, Kuroo had been given his by captain Nekomata, and apparently some dick named Ukai had left a ship that was about to fall out of the sky into Daichi’s hands. The two of them were business associates prior, or so the story went. 

It just happened to be that they were both at the right place and time.

A few more months and Bakeneko would’ve been dead in the water, fine picking for Reavers. Dai-Tengu’s airlock would’ve finally broken, if the ship wouldn’t have broken in half first, flinging all its crew into the black. It made sense, to cobble the two together when both captains met to exchange goods. They got doublecrossed by the same distributor that very day, but that’s another story.

It only took Yamamoto and Tanaka a day or so to piece the new ship together, the two of them acting like clones more than mechanics. Besides being creepy as hell, it actually  _worked_.

The only problem was that the newly named The Kasha now had two captains, both of which brought their own crew aboard.

Kuroo was sure that everyone just said, ‘captain,’ at this point to hear the two of them answer simultaneously.

(He’d also tried to use logic to get Daichi to see his way.

"The body and shell are mine, that’s 90%,  _10% captain_.”

"Then you can drop my crew and I off along with my 10% at the nearest alliance trading post. If they don’t arrest you before you leave."

Kuroo still hisses at Daichi sometimes, just because.)

—

It’s sometime after 03:00 that the whole ship jerks, and knocks Kuroo back awake.

By now he’s rested enough to get up, even if he’s still sore as Hell. It only takes a moment to take the IV out of his arm and then start down the familiar halls of his ship, having to pause when there’s another jerk.

He knows there’s something  _wrong_  even if he can’t put his finger on why he knows. Call it captain’s intuition, if you will.

Halfway to the bridge he sees Hinata and Inuoka bounding around, relief in their faces when they see him.

"Captain needs you immediately, captain!" Inuoka practically barks, giving his shoulder to Kuroo in an attempt to help him walk faster. Kuroo begrudingly takes it, but not before whacking the back of his crew member’s head and hissing to just call him captain Sawamura, if anything.

It isn’t the right time for Inuoka to say, “But you call him Daichi, captain.” He does say it, anyway, and Kuroo meets his gaze with a devious smile.

"Do you remember your last spacewalk, Inuoka? Want another go at it?" he asks, and Hinata just looks puzzled as he opens the door to the bridge.

"No sir!" Inuoka yelps, before finally pushing Kuroo up the stairs and saluting him before running off. Smart kid, Kuroo thinks as he looks to the unfolding situation.

Everything on the bridge is screaming the same information as Kuroo sees Kenma and Kageyama work in tandem to avoid another piece of space junk; The Seiei has found them.

Despite the fact that it’s a one way video, showing the picture of the alliance vessel’s captain and only getting audio from The Kasha in return, the smile doesn’t fade from their enemy’s lips.

"Drop speed at once," the voice drawls, and Kuroo is about to say something back when he sees Daichi standing tall despite the fact that this is  _not good_.

Handing a piece of paper to Kageyama he looks at the vidcom, and then says, voice strong, “May I ask for what purpose, Commander Oikawa? We’re a simple transport ship. I don’t see why the alliance would need to waste their efforts on the likes of us.”

It’s minuscule, but there’s a twitch of the familiar eyebrow before the pixelated face returns to a smooth mask. “Where’s Kuroo-chan?” he asks, voice sickly sweet.

Kuroo curses, and walks forward just in time for Daichi to clasp a hand over his mouth. It takes all of him to not bite down on the flesh and then start yelling at Oikawa, but Daichi’s eyes are serious when he continues to speak for the two of them.

"He isn’t onboard. The idiot got himself injured and is back in Whitefall. You can contact Georgia General for admission records, if you need to."

Kenma’s typing away at a screen and Kuroo slowly grabs onto Daichi’s wrist, letting him know he won’t speak. It isn’t so much as Kuroo doing anything the alliance can pin on him as it is Oikawa having a vendetta against his former partner turned tradesman and part time criminal.

It’s then that Oikawa’s face finally sours, and he opens his mouth to start talking again, saying that getting records from an outer planet such as that one would take hours, probably. Except that at that moment Kenma presses a final button, and an alarm goes off on their end of the screen.

Their sterling white and pristine bridge compared to Daichi and Kuroo’s own rusted and well worn one starts flashing with different lights, and Kuroo finds himself smiling, his hand still holding on to Daichi’s wrist.

Iwaizumi shows up beside Oikawa and starts going on about an explosion on a passenger carrier in another quadrant that they need to get to, immediately.

"I’ll be checking in, Kuroo-chan," Oikawa says with a growl before closing the line. As soon as Kageyama sees The Seiei start to move in the opposite direction, he starts to flip switches, nodding at Kenma and then looking to both Kuroo and Daichi for the order.

"Get us out of here," Daichi says, tugging on Kuroo’s wrist right back as his other hand drags through his hair exasperatedly.

Kuroo finishes the order immediately, saying, “Five degrees difference from our original path on the z coordinate, and use the extra fuel. We’ll hang by a supplier before we run out.”

"Understood," Kageyama says, and that’s all the confirmation the two of them need for the ship to start moving quicker than it was before.

When Daichi swats at the back of Kuroo’s head, he hears Kenma laugh. So he figures it wasn’t all a waste.

—

The first time they slept together, it was because the ship was cold.

They didn’t even intend to sleep together, the two of them just huddled closer for warmth like the majority of the crew did. It was a few weeks after the two crews had merged, and Kuroo had wondered how on earth they were going to make this work. But somehow they did.

Even as the cold seeped through the metal and Daichi complained about the construction of Kuroo’s ship, he pressed himself against Kuroo and underneath an extra blanket he’d procured. In between being low on fuel and choosing air and gravity versus extra warmth as they traveled away from the nearest stars they chose the former.

Daichi’s breath was warm and his hands had stayed on his side of the cot, until they didn’t. To this day Kuroo isn’t sure who was the first one to touch the other, but he remembers their first kiss. The way the warmth had buried itself in his chest and then run through his veins. How Daichi’s fingers felt rough from just how hard he worked and yet his movements were soft and unsure.

At least until Kuroo had kissed him pliant underneath him and the two of them were needy and wanting, chests rising up and down against each other and eyes focused solely on the other. Daichi’s fingernails had dug into the base of Kuroo’s neck as he jerked them both off together, hot and quick. When they fell asleep it was with a pleasant buzz throughout his body, and thinking that it wouldn’t be so bad to continue this, maybe.

Daichi had seemed to have the same idea, because he woke Kuroo up with his mouth. He learned just how loud Kuroo could get that morning, pressing a smile to the bitten skin of Kuroo’s thigh. When he’d said, ‘If you come, I get to be the captain today,’ it was only met with a groan and Kuroo’s fingers digging themselves in Daichi’s hair. There was laughter, too.

—

Miles away from any alliance goons, the majority of the crew asleep as the ship sailed on steady into the black, Kuroo sits with his feet on a console of the Dash. His head is tilted back and he feels like he’s about to fall asleep, but after missing so many hours with his injury he couldn’t help but send Kenma and Kageyma to bed after hours of intensive piloting from the two of them.

His eyes open when he feels a hand on his chin, pulling it down and stealing his lips for a kiss.

"Good morning," Daichi says in a voice that Kuroo thinks should be illegal. There’s something about that tone that he uses when the two of them are alone that makes Kuroo want to just melt into his arms. He kisses back, making sure to bite at Daichi’s lip for being so  _unfair_.

When Daichi hands him a cup of coffee, actual coffee and not the synthetic kind, Kuroo’s eyebrows raise up.

"What’s the occasion?" he asks, wondering if Daichi is finally going to toss him out of the airlock and take the ship for himself, and if this is his last meal.

He drinks a swig of it immediately, just in case.

Daichi laughs as if he read Kuroo’s mind, before he settles himself on Kuroo’s lap, facing him. His touch is careful, fingers tracing the sides of Kuroo’s face as the mug is set on the nearest flat surface and Kuroo squints underneath the close inspection.

"You almost died, you know," Daichi says quietly, one hand placed against Kuroo’s chest where his heart is. He presses it there, and keeps his eyes on it for a second before looking up. "You’re such a moron sometimes, I swear."

"I wouldn’t," Kuroo says immediately, his hand pressing against the small of Daichi’s back.

In the windshield of the helm there’s the beauty of the verse and all the stars blinking in the black, but Kuroo can only keep his eyes on Daichi. He presses Daichi closer, his fingers rubbing small circles on the skin of his back where he’s moved it underneath the worn shirt the other captain wears.

"Not without your permission," Kuroo adds, closing his eyes and sighing as he feels a dull ache in his shoulder.

Daichi leans forward, presses his forehead against Kuroo’s. Both of his hands are on the side of Kuroo’s face and before he kisses Kuroo again, he murmurs, “Permission denied, captain.”

They kiss for minutes or maybe hours, the quiet hum of the ship, their ship, alongside their heartbeats.


End file.
